A Mages Conquest
by CelestialSummoner
Summary: What if Voldemort was never defeated that fated Halloween night and continues to gain support while four parents are left to mourn the death of their children. Years later, two unknown people turn up and join the game of war, but the question is, whose side are they on.
1. Prologue

A/N  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

This is my first story so constructive advice is welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

October 31, 1981

"No matter how many times I look at him, I still can't believe how much he looks like you." Lily commented absently to her husband James as she watched their one year old son Harry play on the floor, happily hugging the small, fluffy, black dog plushy Sirius had gotten him for his birthday from her spot on the couch. It was true. The young child had inherited his father's messy black hair and looks, but had rejected his hazel eyes in favor of his mother's emerald green orbs. Observing his messy black hair, she couldn't help wishing he had inherited her tamable auburn hair instead.

James smirked and folded his hands behind his head. "He's gonna look like my clone by the time he hits eleven. He's a lucky kid."

"Don't you mean 'he's a poor kid' Prongs. I pity the kid, having to grow up looking just like you. On the plus side Lily Pad, at least you know he will be a pro at glamour charms." Sirius remarked as he walked into the room with his wife Lucy, who was currently holding onto their sleeping daughter Alanna. The moment Sirius finished speaking she promptly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Behave love, you should be thanking James for agreeing to look after Lana for the night so we can have some alone time, not mocking him." She reprimanded him, while giving him a look that Lily vaguely remembered James, Sirius, and even Remus call 'the look of death.'

"Yes dear." Sirius replied bashfully, and continued to speak after his wife gave him another look. "Thank you Prongs, and you too Flower, for looking after Lana while me and Luce have a quiet evening at home."

Lily smiled as Lucy gave him a nod of approval. It was still amusing to see Sirius actually married and with children after all these years. Sirius had met Lucy Greenly, a tall, tanned, sapphire blue eyed girl with straight dark blonde hair, back in their fifth year at Hogwarts when she transferred there from The Salem Academy of Magic, which resided on a hidden island in the Caribbean. When she sat next to him after being sorted into Gryffindor, asked him what the fattiest food on the table was, and if there was a Quidditch team she could join he immediately asked her to marry him, to which she responded after we graduate. She held true to her word too. When they graduated on the first of June in1977, they were married on the twentieth, and nine months later Alexander Sirius Black was born, followed by Alanna Lyra Black two years later. Alexander had ended up inheriting his mother's looks with his father's curly black hair and grey eyes. Alanna was almost the complete opposite, inheriting her father's looks and curly hair, alongside her mother's blonde hair and eyes.

"Alright!" James exclaimed standing up. "Luce, bring Lana over here by Harry so we can commence operation Alanna Potter."

As Sirius spluttered in protest, claiming he would never allow a Potter to defile his innocent little girl and proceeded to tackle her husband, Lily got up and wandered over to Lucy.

"How's Alex doing?" Lily questioned as both women ignored their husbands childish behavior.

"He's doing good." Lucy smiled cheerfully as she offered Lana to Lily, who happily obliged. "We dropped him off at Tonks and Remus' house to play with the twins."

"You mean to play with Tonks while the twins follow him around for the evening." Lily smirked as she rocked Lana in her arms.

"Same thing." She replied shrugging, a small gleam in her eye.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, the latter insisting on being called Tonks, were a unique couple. The two of them couldn't have been more different, but so alike if they tried. With Tonks' brash and loud attitude evened out by Remus' calm and collected demeanor, the two really were a unique but oddly perfect couple. Not to mention the fact that Tonks was a Metamorphmagus and Remus was a Werewolf. The two had started dating in their fourth year and had gotten married September seventh 1978, and on June third the twins Emily Dora Lupin and Randy Wolf Lupin were born. Remus had been terrified that they would be born full Werewolves, but thankfully all they were donated with was a crabby personality around the full moon, and the ability to change their hair and eye colors.

After sticking around for a few minutes, Lucy and Sirius decided to head home to enjoy their evening together. With a final shout to Lily about protecting his daughter's virtue, Sirius and Lucy were gone.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes exasperated. "Can you grab Harry and head to the nursery so we can put them to bed?" She questioned her husband while watching her son yawning on the floor.

In reply he leaned down, picked up his son, and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Two men in cloaks walked silently down the sidewalk of the streets of Godrics Hallow, seeming to ignore the ecstatic children running door to door with plastic cauldrons and pillow cases.

"Nice costume mister!" Yelled a five year old boy as he ran past the tall man with a snake like face and his companion, a medium height man, whose face seemed to be held in a grimace of what appeared to be a mixture of fear and nervousness.

The snake like man gave a look of disgust and fingered his wand in the pocket of his robe. "Disgusting muggle. How easy it would be to end your unnecessary existence." He muttered under his breath. Hearing a small squeak from beside him, he looked down at his nervous companion with narrowed eyes. "Is there a problem Wormtail?"

"N-no my Lord." Wormtail stuttered, bowing his head in the process. "Muggles are near worthless, serving only the purpose of being worthy witches and wizards spell testers and slaves."

"Well well Wormtail, for once in your pathetic excuse of an existence you've said something that makes you seem like a respectable wizard, Lord Voldemort is impressed." Voldemort mussed, his voice mocking.

Wormtail kept his head bowed, saying nothing in response.

The two men continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before stopping in front of a two story house with a large yard and a pathway. Voldemort watched as a man, whom he identified as James Potter, walk past one of the windows on the first floor and freeze as he caught sight of the two men outside of his house. A look of panic donned his face as he turned around and ran from the room he was currently occupying.

"Looks like they know we're here Wormtail. Come, it's rude to keep them waiting." Voldemort smirked as he started to walk up the pathway towards the home, Wormtail scampering along behind him.

* * *

"Lily! Go upstairs, grab a broom and leave with Harry and Lana through the nursery window! Peter betrayed us to Voldemort! I'll try to hold them off so you guys can leave!" James hollered as he ran from the living room to the kitchen where his wife Lily - who had previously been nursing a cup of tea - was standing, wand pointing straight out with a concentrated look on her face. A couple seconds later two translucent silver doe's shot out and disappeared.

"No, I refuse to leave you here by yourself. I've just sent word to Sirius and Albus about what's going on and they should be here soon. We can hold off Peter and Voldemort together until they show up." His red headed wife gave him a determined look from shining emerald green eyes that he knew from experience meant that no amount of negotiations would change her mind.

James nodded silently to his wife, gave her a brief kiss, then together they walked back into the living room just as the door banged open. Voldemort then proceeded to strut into the house, Peter walking beside him with no emotions on his face.

"How could you Peter!" James spat at him while leveling his wand at Voldemort, his wife mirroring his actions with his now ex friend. "I thought we were friends. We've known each other for ten years. You were there for Harry's birth and held him. How can you justify yourself for what you're doing right now!" When he first started talking he was barely speaking loud enough for the occupants in the room to hear him, but by the end of the speech he was yelling.

Peter just shrugged and leveled his wand towards Lily. "The past is the past. I'm living in the present now and this is what has to be done. Confringo!"

"Protego Maximus!" She responded and quickly followed with a silent Defodio, moving towards the kitchen to try to separate him from his master and her husbands fight.

Meanwhile James and Voldemort were firing spells at each other, with James on the obvious defense.

James ducted out of the way of a pitch black spell he didn't catch the name of but looked particularly painful, and quickly transfigured one of the floor boards into a marble wall to block a Duro. His luck soon came to an end though as he was hit with a Manibus Mortui and dropped his wand due to losing all the feelings in his hands.

"Deprimo." Voldemort flicked his wand downwards and James grunted as it felt like someone had just put a thousand pounds on his shoulders, then yelled out in pain as both his legs broke from the pressure and he collapsed on the floor.

He panted through his teeth as he watched Voldemort walk up to him.

"Good night Potter." Voldemort smirked then cast a silent Stupify at him, causing James to fall into darkness.

* * *

Voldemort walked past Potters unconscious body and proceeded to ascend the stairs to where - according to Wormtail - the nursery resided, which fortunately for the rat proved to be true as he stopped beside a door with the word 'Nursery' written on it. As he was preparing to open the door Wormtail showed up behind him panting.

Voldemort regarded him in surprise. "You actually managed to render the Mudblood unconscious. I was expecting her to show up leaving me to deal with her." Not even once did the thought that the rat would best the Mudblood cross his mind.

As Wormtail opened his mouth to respond a mocking, child like female voice cut in and confirmed his thoughts. "Of course not my Lord. She was about to severe him in half with an over powered cutting curse when I showed up, effectively knocking her out and saving his pathetic existence." Bellatrix Lestrange walked into view from behind Wormtail and shot the rat a look before bowing. "My Lord."

"Rise Bella. I had a feeling you would show up tonight." He knew there was a very little chance of her passing up the opportunity to scorn a Potter, and by association, her blood traitor cousin Sirius Black. As she stood up straight, he opened the door to the nursery. "After you."

Bella nodded and walked through the door towards the crib, freezing in surprise as she looked inside of it, then cackling in delight. When Voldemort approached the crib and looked inside of it, he realized the reason for her joy. Inside the crib, instead of their being only a slumbering black haired child, there was a blond haired girl as well.

"Well if it isn't little Alanna Black. So pretty." She cooed, while stroking the little girl's hair lovingly. "Can we keep her too?"

Voldemort regarded the two babies in the crib and smirked. "Yes, Bella. I believe we can."

Bella gave a shriek of delight, then picked the little girl up out of the crib. Voldemort picked up the still sleeping boy and proceeded to leave the house, a laughing Bellatrix Lestrange and a subdued Peter Pettigrew following close behind.

* * *

Sirius Black ran through the broken front door of Godrics Hallow and froze. He observed the damaged living room, his bleeding best friend on the ground, and the unconscious red head in the entrance to the kitchen, resulting in his hysterical wife running ahead of him and up the stairs. An anguish shout from his wife knocked him out of his stupor and urged him forwards. As he was approaching the stairs, Lucy came running down them and leapt into his arms crying.

"They're not there. They're gone." That was all it took to make him break and start crying, which is how Albus Dumbledore found them two minutes later.


	2. 18 Years Later

AN

J.K Rowling still owns Harry Potter.

All I own is the plot and the OCs. Enjoy

* * *

June 4, 1999

Lily sighed as she set down the intricately patterned tea cup and softly rubbed her thumbs over its side. She looked at Albus Dumbledore, who was smiling serenely at her. She had been invited the night before to have a cup of tea with him in his office, and after quickly agreeing, knowing that there was an alternative motive to this happy get together other then a nice cup of tea, they had settled on meeting at one o'clock. Now she was sitting here, in a grudgingly soft chair, cursing him and her curiosity for agreeing. In her excitement, she had forgotten that Albus had some sort of sick pleasure in making people wait anxiously to find out the information that they wanted by making small talk, and sitting in his seat smiling quietly, observing his —what she liked to call — prey.

Almost as if Albus could sense her rapidly deteriorating patience, he wisely sat up straight and began to soothe her nerves. "Yesterday morning I was approached by Severus. He informed me that he has decided to retire from teaching in order to have more time to focus on his role in the order. As you might have guessed, this leaves me with no potions professor." At this he paused and took a long sip of his tea, watching as Lily connected the dots leaving her to fight down the urge to snort. "After some consideration, I decided to ask someone whom I trusted, and knew was quite talented in their ability to brew potions and teach the next generation how to expand their knowledge in this wonderful life changing subject." At this Lily had to snort. If he laid it on any thicker she would drown. "Hogwarts would be honored to have you Mrs. Potter."

Lily slouched in her chair a little and absently looked around Albus' knick knack cluttered office, listening to several silver devices whir softly. Her job employment currently consisted of making potions for a variety of shops in Diagon Alley, and St Mungo's hospital. It was a stay at home job that had seemed like a god send when she found out she was pregnant with Ryan, and by the time she got pregnant with Rose three years later, she was content with her employment status. Sure, she had been offered plenty of jobs that allowed her to mingle with other potion brewers, but was unable to accept due to having two small children at home. With James working as an auror from nine to five, that would leave them all by themselves, and she had refused to ask somebody to look after them. But now that Rose would finally be starting Hogwarts, this revealed a door for her full of brand new opportunities. A door that she was ready to open. With the added bonus of getting to see her kids whenever she wanted, she would be a fool to refuse.

Her decision made, she straightened up in her chair and turned her full attention back on Albus. "I doubt the word 'honored' would be what Ryan and Rose would use to describe their feelings on this offer." She could already picture the pout on her eleven year old daughters face, and the look of horror that her almost fourteen year old son would surely sport. "But I will accept the job as long as James is allowed to live with me in the castle." She couldn't exactly leave her husband by himself for nine months, happiness be damned. Not to mention she liked the house standing.

At this Albus let out a small chuckle. "Of course. Welcome to the staff Professor Potter."

* * *

Lily barely held in her laughter as she looked at her family. After flooing back from her new colleagues office, she had been given three minutes of peace — she had counted — until Ryan's patience had snapped and he pounced, inquiring about what 'Professor D' had wanted, quickly followed by his father and little sister. Now she was willing to bet he was probably wishing he had left her alone. Once she had settled her family down at the kitchen table, she had broken the good news. After sharing her announcement, James had exuberantly congratulated her, Rose joining in before realization had sunk in and she started to pout, while Ryan sat in a horrified trance.

"You're what!" Ryan spluttered out a minute later, seeming to finally find his voice. "But you can't! Hogwarts is where kids go to get away from their parents and hang out with friends! Where we are able to let loose and cause mayhem!"

"You already do that here." Lily couldn't help but add dryly.

"But it's not the same! You can't ground me to my bedroom when I'm thousands of miles away!"

Rose groaned and looked condescendingly at her brother. "It's only about five hundred miles moron. Hogwarts is in Scotland, not Canada."

"I knew that! I was just saying thousands to make a point." When Rose just smirked at him, he gave her a traitorous glare. "And why aren't you complaining anyway? Both of our parents are going to be at school with us. You do realize you just lost your last chance at freedom until you're seventeen right?"

"It's not like she's gonna be tailing us all over the school. She will be busy with her own work. And you and I both know that daddy will probably end up in detention with Aunt Minnie just as much as you."

As Damien opened his mouth to respond, James cut in before their bickering escalated into an argument. "Enough. You should be congratulating your mother instead of complaining about your so called 'loss of freedom.' As Rose said, she will be too busy teaching to keep us-" Lily threw him a withering glare. "You out of trouble Ryan. And as an added bonus, no more Snivellus!" The glare he received from Lily for his concluding sentence made him cringe in his chair.

"You will still be seeing plenty of Severus at Order meeting James, so don't start celebrating quite yet." Despite being thoroughly aggravated at her husband, she couldn't help but chuckle at the devastated look his face was starting to morph into as he realized his childhood enemy would still be around. "Listen Ryan, Rose. I know you guys are upset about the fact that your father and I will now be at Hogwarts with you, but I promise, it will be just like any other school year. I will be your professor, not a stalker that follows you around the school telling you to behave. Even though I am now your potions instructor, I have rules just like you, which prohibits me from following you around trying to stop you from doing the things you want. The same goes for your father. He will be going to work like usual, and have the same limitations as me when he is inside the castle."

Quite proud of her little speech, she relaxed in her chair and observed her two children. Her soon to be fourteen year old son was slumped over the table with his chin resting on his hand sporting a thoughtful expression, a pose that his sister was unconsciously mirroring. It was times like this that she couldn't help but compare the duos looks. Ryan was currently 5'6, and while he may have inherited his fathers lean body structure, black hair and hazel eyes, he had her soft facial features. Her eleven year old daughter Rose on the other hand stood at 4'11 and had her father's sharp looks and eyes, with straight waist length auburn hair and delicate body structure.

After a couple moments of silence, Ryan and Rose shared a look, nodded, then turned to her with smiles lighting up their faces.

"I guess you can't be any worse than Snape." Ryan announced cheerfully, giving her a cheeky grin as James coughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

"That sucks mate." Was Ron Weasley's eloquent response once Ryan had finished reciting what had happened an hour earlier.

After his mothers announcement, he had immediately fire called his friends and they had all agreed to meet at the Burrow, well, more like him and Mel had agreed to meet up at the Burrow with the Weasley's and Hermione, the latter currently rooming with them while her parents were away that week at a Dentistry convention in France. Once they had both flooed over, the group of teens consisting of Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Melissa Black and himself had ventured out to sit on the grassy bank of a river near the Burrow to talk in private.

They were an odd group of friends considering the age differences. With Hermione and Ron being sixteen, and Ginny, Mel, and Ryan being fourteen, they got a few looks when the three – at the time – eleven year olds greeted their older house mates like long lost friends when they were sorted into Gryffindor. But a friendship between the Weasleys, Potters, and Blacks were inevitable when the three families had started to organize play dates by the time Ryan was two.

Hermione smacked Ron on the back of the head. "Ronald! It does not suck! This is a wonderful opportunity for Mrs. Potter."

Ron scowled at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Bloody hell women. I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you two are done with your little lovers spat can we get back to the subject at hand please." Ignoring Ron and Hermione's splutters of denial she turned to Ryan and Mel who were both smirking. "I think Lily will make a great teacher Ry. Let's not forget about James either. Hogwarts is gonna be so much fun this year!"

"Hell ya!" Mel cheered, pumping a first in the air. "The greasy git is gone and the Potter family is in! Pranking here we come!"

Ryan let his own woops of joy join her. It really was a joyous event. As much as he may have complained about his parents coming to Hogwarts, he was still happy about the occasion. His mum was getting her dream job while still getting to be with her family. He didn't have to be a genius to realize how much his mother had given up raising her two children. He knew that she had always dreamed of being out in the world, passing on her knowledge to her peers and the younger generations, but was reluctant to 'let someone else raise her kids,' as she once quoted to him when he had asked her one time when he was eleven why she worked at home. He wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, but let the subject drop due to the fact that he could tell by the tone in her voice and the expression on her face that it was a painful subject for her, something he didn't fully grasp until two years later.

Ryan fought down a grimace as his friends started conversing with each other about the up and coming school year. The summer before he was to begin his third year at school, he had been snooping through his parent's old photo albums on the floor in the storage room when he had come across an album with 'Harry James Potter' stitched across the front. Upon opening the book he was greeted with the sight of a younger version of his parents holding a baby with black messy hair and green eyes. He knew right away that this baby was definitely their child, but was confused as hell due to the lack of said child in the house. He had been scared shit less when he heard his father's voice behind him say that the boy in the picture was his older brother Harry.

* * *

Ryan jumped in surprise and looked behind him to see his parents walking towards him with sad looks on their faces. As they both sat on the floor in front of him, his mother looked at the picture with longing.

He looked down at the photo in confusion, then focused his attention back on his parents. "You never told me I had an older brother. What happened to him?" He knew that something must've happened to him. There was no way his parents would ever willingly give up one of their children.

His father gestured for the book and he reluctantly handed it over. "Harry James Potter was born on July 31st, 1980." Ryan was listening to his father with rapt attention as he went on to tell the tale that ended in tragedy on the 31st of Halloween in silent horror while his parents looked at the picture of his brother. "When I came to in Saint Mungo's two days later your mother was in my room. She had woken up the morning before me and had refused to be anywhere else but beside my bed in my room. She was the one who had to tell me what happened." His father paused then looked at him. "We blamed ourselves naturally for the longest time. No matter how many times we were told there was nothing we could've done, it was hard to accept what people told us. Sirius almost punched me the first time I told him it was my fault."

His mother chuckled at the comment then looked up at him too, setting down the album. "Lucy did punch me. Threatened to cut me if I ever said that I was to blame again." Noticing the fact that his mouth had fallen open she smirked. "She used to be part of a muggle gang in California." Ryan blanched. No wonder any one who knew his aunt didn't wanted to make her angry. She was terrifying enough as it was with a wand, but with a muggle weapon... His mother had told him enough about muggle weapons to know her opponent would be screwed.

His father laughed. "Sirius nearly pissed himself when he found out. He was asking her about her life before she moved here. She attended a school that was hidden somewhere in the Caribbean, even though she lived in California but that's beside the point. The town she lived in had a gang that she joined when she was twelve. The Sharks I think they were called. Anyway, they were fighting a neighboring gang when she was stabbed in the leg. Her parents freaked and two weeks later they were in England. Shame she didn't resort to her gang habits when she got into fights at Hogwarts, Death Eaters would've became an endangered species."

His mother smiled softly and stood up. "I'm gonna go call Lucy and tell her we told you. I know you Ryan; I know that as soon as you get the chance you will tell Mel everything we just told you. She deserves to hear about Alanna from her parents. You should go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon." And with that she left the room, leaving Ryan and his father by themselves.

His father picked up the abandoned photo album and leafed through it before pulling a photograph out of its protective cover and passing it to Ryan. "Here. You can keep this and put it wherever you want."

Ryan looked at the picture his father had given him and smiled as a small black haired child waved at him from his spot on the floor. "Thanks dad."

His father stood up and stretched. "No problem. Let's go join your mother downstairs before she decides to take a page out of Lucy's book and comes back up here to threaten us with a knife."

At that, Ryan copied his father's actions, put the photograph in his pocket and left the room.

The next day he had met up with Mel and they both agreed to keep the fact that they both used to have another sibling a secret from their friends. It wasn't that they didn't trust them; it just didn't feel right discussing something that both sets of parents obviously wanted to keep in the past to people who wouldn't hesitate to express their sympathies the first chance they got.

* * *

Arran Parkinson smirked under his white mask as he walked out of the Muggle house. It was currently just after one in the morning and he still felt the adrenalin coursing through his veins. There was nothing he loved more than hearing the cries of pain and fear that Muggles would make as they were submitted to torture. Although, the sound of silence that remained after he brutally murdered someone was definitely a close second. He had chosen this house for those specific reasons.

The Muggle family consisting of a middle aged mother and father, and a teenage son and daughter had lived in a remote countryside home a good thirty minutes away from other neighbors, saving him the unnecessary hassle of putting up silencing and notice me not charms. Both spells definitely would have been needed, he concluded to himself mere minutes after he had made his presence known to the unsuspecting family. Who knew a teenage girl could scream so loud.

Arran was brought out of reminiscing as he felt something cold connect with the back of his head. Slowly, he raised his left hand to the back of his head, grabbed some of the unknown cold substance, and held it in front of his face.

"What the hell?" He muttered quietly to himself as he looked at what appeared to be white slush. "What is this shit and where'd it come from?" He froze in shock when he heard a male voice answer his question.

"Did the Death Eaters get stupid or is it just you?" A male voice mockingly called out from behind him. "It's a fucking snowball you idiot." Shaking off his stupor, he quickly turned around and raised his wand as he noticed two people hidden in the shadows leaning against the house he had just vacated.

"Don't be so judgmental Zen. You know that the reason for his less than stellar thinking capabilities is from his families inbreeding." The one on the left tittered. He immediately realized that the one who just spoke was a girl.

"What the hell did you two just say to me?" Arran snarled in fury. His anger only continued to rise as the male now known as Zen let out small sigh.

"It seems the inbreeding has also made him part death." Zen turned his head towards his companion. "Do you wanna do the honors Tia?"

Tia let out a small chuckle. "The honor is all yours." A decision made, Zen raised his right hand in front of his body and faced his palm towards Arran.

Arran snorted. "What the hell do you think you're gonna do to me brat? You don't even have a wand." The moment the words left his mouth a two foot thick layer of ice enclosed him from the ground up to his neck. Arran's mood quickly went from angry to terrified. His fear became even worse as he realized that the ice had maneuvered its way in between his wand and his hand, separating his wand away from him by no more than an inch.

"Don't need one." Zen replied and pushed away from the wall, allowing the light from the moon to illuminate his face. Arran felt a shiver run through him that had nothing to do with the ice surrounding him. "Judging by the look on your face I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you know who I am."

"It seems that you two have gotten pretty naive over the years." Arran snarled. "To think that you two would actually show your faces back here in Britain after what you did." Arran paused as Tia moved away from the wall. "You've definitely lost it. You didn't even try to change your looks at all. What idiots show up in an area where they know that they are to be captured dead or alive?" Arran then snorted. "It won't be that hard for you two to be recognized, even if you are calling each other those ridiculous names."

Tia sighed. "You ever think that we might actually _want_ to be recognized. I mean, sure we've been gone for ten years but still, we haven't changed that much have we?"

Zen smirked at her. "Maybe we should've came back when we were thirteen. They definitely wouldn't have been able to recognize you back then. That whole personality crisis thing was a bitch."

Tia punched him on the arm then glared at him. "Must you antagonize me in front of the hostage love?"

Zen shrugged. "Must you always be so abusive? I mean really, that shits not healthy in a relationship."

Tia shot a look at him then rolled her eyes. "We will continue this conversation at home. Now hurry up so we can leave."

Zen saluted her then proceeded to walk over to Arran – who had started shivering from the cold – and removed his white Death Eater mask from his face. "Did you know that contrary to popular belief, dying from hypothermia is not just like falling asleep? You actually get frostbite in the hands and feet first due to the blood retreating back to the center of your body to protect its organs. Then you start to feel sharp pains in your body followed by vision loss and, if you're lucky, hallucinations. Finally you feel a hot flash, then soon after you die." Throughout Zen's speech Arran had listened to him in horrified silence.

"You can't do this to me." He whispered. "Do you know who I am?" Already his teeth were starting to chatter.

Tia moved away from the house and approached him. "We do, we just don't care." She lightly patted him on the cheek. "You should have just stayed home tonight sweetheart." She moved away from him and held out her hand to Zen. "Ready to go? It's late and I'm really tired. We only just arrived in Britain a half-hour ago remember."

Zen reached over and grasped her hand. "I know. Let's head home and get some sleep." And with that they disappeared in a ball of fire, leaving Arran to be discovered dead 6 hours later by his wife Gemma Parkinson, curious about why her husband was taking so long to come home.


End file.
